Non dire gatto se non l'hai nel sacco (fr)
by Saki joliefleur
Summary: - Je suis en train de rêver ? – Lui ne répond pas. Il te regarde, sourit et c'est tout. Un sourire qui en dit beaucoup, mais pas trop. Il tente justement de te faire deviner, mais ce n'est pas assez pour satisfaire ta curiosité. […] - Oh, ben… - soupires-tu finalement, te rendant agréablement, avec un murmure qui semble venir de très loin – j'imagine que ça dépend du point de vu.


**Non dire gatto se non l'hai nel sacco (fr)**

_Ne pas dire chat si tu ne l'as pas dans le sac_

Auteur : _**Doralice**_

Langue originale : _**Italien**_

Traducteur : _**Saki Joliefleur**_

**Note de l'auteure : **

_Tout ceci est né de ce fanart de rapersun (visible en haut). Je ne suis responsable : c'est uniquement de sa faute. Et de Sherlock. Sherlock fait du mal. Facebook fait du mal. Mais surtout certaines amitiés font du mal… n'est-ce pas soarez ?_

**Note de la traductrice : **

_Bonjour à tous. J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais jamais à finir de traduire cet OS Johnlock de Doralice. Par faute de temps. Mais enfin le voici. Les dialogues sont en gras. Et au cas où ce ne serait pas très clair, la première partie est du point de vu de Sherlock. L'autre, du point de vue de John. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fic. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Non dire "gatto" se non l'hai nel sacco

Ne pas dire "chat" si tu ne l'as pas dans le sac (1)

Ça c'est une belle blague. Et maintenant ?

Tu abaisses le regard sur le tapis de chatons qui se déroule à tes pieds. Ils sont incroyablement bruyants et commencent à se disperser. Le pull de John encore à la main, tu te déplaces avec précautions, faisant attention à ne pas en écraser un.

Tu commences à tous les récupérer, zut. C'est le seul moyen. Sinon il ne restera plus aucun John.

Tu commences, donc, une véritable chasse au chat.

Tu en récupères trois, quatre, et déjà tu ne sais pas où les mettre. Tu les enfiles dans les poches de ta robe de chambre, dans tes manches, tu les mets sous ton bras, sur tes épaules. Ceux-ci s'agrippent avec leurs petites griffes, se dégagent et s'échappent. Ils miaulent avec insistance.

Tu es un peu désespéré. Tu en récupères un et trois s'échappent. Qu'elle angoisse. Et si tu n'arrivais pas à tous les récupérer ? Tu dois trouver un moyen pour les attirer… un piège, oui…

L'illumination vient quand tu en vois un qui essaie d'arriver, avec des rebonds maladroits, sur l'étagère du buffet dans la cuisine. Il tente de rejoindre le pot de confiture.

Oh mais _bien sûr_ ! Comment tu as fait pour ne pas y penser avant ?

Tu prends le pot et tu as à peine le temps de retirer le couvercle que déjà une nuée de chatons s'agglutine autour de toi, essayant de t'escalader. Génial. Tu te baisses pour le poser par terre, maintenant, les jeux sont faits.

En fait, il suffit de deux secondes et tous les chats sont amassés là. En une chorale de miaulements fous, cherchant à rafler leur dose de confiture. Parfait… Et maintenant qu'ils sont là, qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ? Comment tu fais pour les faire redevenir John ?

Tu fais filer ton regard du pull aux chatons. La solution la plus simple, généralement, est la meilleure. Bien, alors il te suffit d'essayer.

Tu laisses tomber le pull de John sur la bande de chatons.

Il ne se passe rien.

L'unique résultat obtenu est une atténuation des miaulements, maintenant étouffés par le tissage séré du pull sous lequel les chatons s'agitent.

Bah, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu pensais vraiment que ce serait aussi facile ?

Irrité, tu enlèves le pull – parce qu'en outre maintenant il est sali par la confiture. Une paire de chatons tombe de dessus avec des miaulements stridents et roule l'un sur l'autre sur le sol. Tu observes encore pendant un long moment cette masse velue chaotique, qui essaie de dévorer le contenu du pot. C'est évident qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de redevenir John, tu constates avec agacement.

Tu te rends, finalement, de manière retentissante.

**\- Je suis désolé, John**.- tu murmures inconsolable, en t'adressant au pull.

Tu te laisses tomber sur le divan avec un soupir : - **Je suis tellement désolé**. –

Ta main qui tient le pull pend en dehors du canapé. Tes doigts s'ouvrent sur l'étoffe, l'abandonnant sur le sol. Tu es énervé. Contre John, qui a eu la brillante idée de se disperser en tant de chatons et qui ne se décide pas à redevenir comme avant. Et contre toi, contre tout ton infaillible génie, qui ne réussit pas à trouver une solution à ce problème.

Et ces miaulements constants te font venir un mal de tête.

Puis tu le sens. Quelque chose d'humide et de râpeux qui te chatouille la main. Tu te retournes sur le canapé et curieux tu regardes dessous. Un des chatons est entrain de te lécher avec appétit quelques traces de confiture qui te sont restées sur les doigts. Un sourire t'échappe. C'est mignon, aller, admet-le. Il ronronne, comme le veut la tradition féline, mais c'est mignon.

Tu le prends par le cou et le pose sur ta poitrine. Et lui ne semble pas désapprouver le changement. Il se lèche les babines et regarde autour, tourne sur lui-même court après sa queue, te décrochant un pouffement amusé.

Et ensuite, tu ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais il en arrive d'autres. Rassasiés – et sales - de confiture, dont le pot git désormais vide sur le sol, les chatons sont entrain de grimper sur le divan. Un à un, ils arrivent de par tous les côtés. Toi tu les aides un peu et tu t'amuses légèrement à les regarder faire leurs cabrioles ainsi que leurs tentatives maladroites pour te rejoindre.

À la fin tu te retrouves, inévitablement, entouré par tous ces chatons, avec leur doux pelage et ces museaux qui te chatouillent avec leurs moustaches et les miaulements intenses. Ils trottinent autour de toi, s'enfilent dans les plis de ta robe de chambre, ils jouent ensemble en sautillant, en se poursuivant et en roulant sur toi.

Et alors tu t'installes confortablement et tu restes simplement là à les observer, à apprécier le spectacle. D'un autre côté, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, il te semble ?

Quel monde merveilleux il y avait à l'intérieur de John. C'est une constatation d'une sentimentalité futile et banale, ainsi que dans l'ensemble inutile pour résoudre le problème qui ramènera John, mais ça t'importe peu. Ça t'importerait plus de l'avoir découvert avant de cette manière, en fait. Et bravo pour la _rapidité_, Sherlock Holmes, maître de la déduction.

Tu as envie de le voir, hein ? De l'avoir là contre toi, pour commencer. Observer son expression, reconnaître sur son visage cette rare pointe d'autosatisfaction qui y apparaît lorsqu'il se sent apprécié.

Mais il n'y a plus de John. Il s'est dispersé en cette myriade de miaulement.

Avec un soupire, tu extrais un chaton tigré de ta manche où il s'était faufilé et tu fixes ses grands yeux bleus. Les yeux de John.

**\- Tu aurais pu me le dire.** – Il y a une pointe de ressentiment dans ta voix - **Je comprends les détails les plus cachés et les plus inavouables, tu le sais, ce sont les choses évidentes et redondantes qui m'échappent. Comme **_**ça**_**.**

Tu le places au creux de ton bras et celui-ci, tout content, se met à ronronner. Et, comme un effet domino, tous les autres chatons se mettent aussi à le faire. Tu es maintenant littéralement submergé par des chatons qui ronronnent et pressent leurs petites pattes de ci de là.

Ce n'est pas mal. En rien. C'est relaxant et un soupir t'échappe.

Tu tombes inévitablement dans les limbes étourdissants provoqués par le demi-sommeil. Ils t'entourent de leurs spirales et t'entraînent dans le sommeil.

Quand tu te réveilles, tu récupères doucement ta conscience, qui revient par vagues. Il y a une tiédeur qui te recouvre, qui t'entoure mais sans te faire suffoquer. Une saveur de thé, de savon et de quelque chose d'autre, une odeur indéfinissable et pourtant que tu connais bien.

Plus de chatons, semblerait-il. Décidément non. Quelque chose de tout autant félin, à en juger par le ronronnement sommaire qui te vibre dessus, mais de beaucoup _beaucoup_ moins innocent.

Ta main parcours sa peau, elle remonte le flanc nu jusqu'à l'épaule, s'attarde sur la cicatrice. Tes lèvres s'ondulent d'un sourire qui rejoint tes yeux, si seulement tu avais le courage de les ouvrir.

_Bon retour, John._

Il est indiciblement chaud et ne semble pas avoir l'intention de bouger de là. Tu entrouvres les yeux et l'observe à travers tes cils.

**\- Je suis en train de rêver ?** –

Lui ne répond pas. Il te regarde, sourit et c'est tout. Un sourire qui en dit beaucoup, mais pas trop. Il tente justement de te faire deviner, mais ce n'est pas assez pour satisfaire ta curiosité.

Tu es un concentré d'impatience, maintenant. Et ta légendaire lucidité s'est faite la malle. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, à par garder son sang-froid alors que tu te retrouves entre les griffes d'un très dangereux et alléchant John en tenu d'Adam et à l'air affamé.

**\- Oh, ben…** \- soupires-tu finalement, te rendant agréablement, avec un murmure qui semble venir de très loin – **j'imagine que ça dépend du point de vu**.

Encore une fois, John semble n'avoir rien à répondre.

Il abaisse ses cils blonds et penche la tête. Il se lèche les lèvres. Et tu te réveilles au moment exact où il les pose sur ton menton en le mordant doucement.

John Hamish Watson.

Ton nom est John Hamish Watson. Si tu te le répètes, si tu te rattaches à ce point solide – le seul auquel à ce moment tu arrives à te raccrocher – peut-être que tu arriveras à retrouver le contrôle sur ton système cardiaque et sur ta respiration. Tu arriverais à faire battre ton cœur à une vitesse qui ne met pas en danger tes coronaires et un rythme de respiration sous le seuil d'hyperventilation.

Tu croyais être désormais quasiment immunisé aux bizarreries de ton sociopathe de colocataire. Tu le pensais fermement. Peut-être parce qu'il ne s'était jamais présenté dans ta chambre à deux heure du matin, délirant sur le fait qu'il avait fait un rêve et exhibant d'évidentes intentions peu catholique.

_Sherlock n'est pas comme ça. – _tu t'es dit, reculant stupidement sur le lit comme une vierge effarouchée, quand lui te tombe dessus soulevant ton t-shirt avec un mouvement brusque.

**\- Oh.** – a-t-il exalté avec un air confus, se dégonflant de manière inattendu.

Et il s'est assis les jambes de chaque côté de tes flancs, alors que tu essaies de ne pas faire une syncope, et sans aucune vergogne il se met à te scruter, les mains jointes sous son menton et les yeux impudents qui te radiographient de la tête aux pieds.

_Sherlock ne le ferait jamais._

Et pourtant il était en train de le faire.

Lui, la créature asexuée, mariée à son travail. Lui, qui s'excitait seulement quand un cas compliqué d'homicide se présentait. Lui, qui avait l'empathie d'une dalle de béton et l'émotivité d'une anémone de mer. Lui, dont l'unique relation sentimentale notable, était avec son violon.

**\- Mors moi.** –

Comment ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ?!

**\- Non.** – réponds-tu automatiquement, avec fermeté, sans même essayer d'y penser.

De tout façon tu avais déjà décidé que peu importe ce qu'il t'aurait demandé tu aurais dit non. Et c'était une _très bonne_ décision.

**\- Ton corps affirme le contraire de ce que tu dis, John.** – objecta-t-il, te jetant dans une panique totale, te faisant rassembler les couvertures sur tes genoux.

**\- Tu as dit "non", mais en le disant tu as hoché la tête. Ergo, tu voudrais le faire.** – t'explique-t-il, et en quelque sorte ça pourrait être pire s'il note ton érection inopportune – **Ne te retiens pas, je t'autorise à le faire.** –

Son expression prend des nuances de folies. Tu ne le vois pas confus comme pendant l'affaire de Baskerville. Mais quoiqu'il ait en tête il ne se rend pas compte à quel point c'est dangereux.

Redoutant ce qui pourrait sortir de ta bouche, tu ne dis rien. Rigide dans ta position, les mains agrippées aux couvertures, tu te contentes de secouer vigoureusement la tête.

**\- Mais, John, tu **_**dois**_** le faire !** – insiste-t-il fébrilement, se mettant à genou devant toi – **John, mords-moi.** –

Tu expires un long soupire. Ça ne te soulage pas – non non, vraiment en rien. Ça ne te fait _absolument_ pas du bien de le retrouver comme ça, dans ton lit, ébouriffé et suppliant et… et _nom de dieu_, ces _yeux _!

**\- Je me refuse de céder à cette folie**. – scande-tu avec une sûreté bien loin de la réalité.

**\- Si tu ne le fais pas…** \- il porte ses mains à sa tête, émis un gémissement derrière ses lèvres serrées – **C'est une expérience, John, et c'est très important. Je dois comprendre si ce rêve…** -

**\- Eh.** –

C'est un " eh " vraiment pas très gentil, un de ces froids et lapidaires que lui seul arrive à t'arracher les fois où il te fait péter les plombs. Et cette fois-ci en est une sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Tu le vois éloigner ses mains d'un geste fatigué, comme pour dire " Quoi, maintenant ? ".

**\- Ce n'est pas un rêve.** –

Sherlock écarquille les yeux : - _**Justement !**_ –

Tu secoues la tête désolé. C'est une partie perdue d'avance. Tu n'arriveras pas à lui faire comprendre et tu n'as vraiment pas l'intention de te faire du mal en insistant inutilement. Les mains déplacées vers les bords du lit, les pieds posés sur le sol froid, tu t'assois lui tournant le dos, les épaules courbées par le poids d'une fatigue qui n'est certainement pas physique.

**\- John…** \- te réclame-t-il – **John, mais comment fais-tu pour ne pas comprendre ?** –

Tu soupires avec colère, te demandant d'où tu sors toute cette patience et quand décideront-ils à te décerner un prix et à te verser une rente pour ça aussi.

**\- Tu n'as jamais fait un rêve si réaliste que quand tu te réveilles tu as du mal à le distinguer de la réalité ?** –

**\- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te faire regarder **_**Inception**_**.** – te moques-tu en te grattant la tête.

**\- John, pour l'amour du ciel, sois sérieux !** – l'entends-tu éclater.

Oh, ça maintenant !

Tu tournes la tête d'un mouvement sec, laissant sortir toute ton irritation.

**\- Mais **_**toi**_** sois sérieux, Sherlock !** – répliques-tu vers lui – **Je n'ai pas un dixième de ton intelligence, mais je ne suis pas assez stupide pour me faire du mal tout seul.** -

**\- Oh, John.** –

Et toute cette compassion, maintenant, d'où sortait-elle ? Tu es à la limite extrême de la patience – et tu peux t'en vanter, rodé comme tu l'es.

**\- John.** –

Tu t'es levé, sans savoir exactement où aller, quoi faire, comment occuper ton esprit par quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas Sherlock. Sherlock, qui maintenant s'est approché de toi, qui est dans ton dos et si tu te tournes tu sais, malédiction, qu'il aura ce regard. De nouveau. Et c'est exactement pour ça que tu le fais. Usant d'une légère dose de masochisme, tu te tournes.

**\- Pourquoi as-tu… ?** – tu t'éclaircis la voix, en croisant tes bras sur ton torse – **Tu as soulevé mon T-Shirt. Avant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu l'as fait ?** –

**\- Je vérifiais si tu étais fait de chatons.** -

Tu es trop confus pour savoir si tu dois rire, hurler de rage ou pleurer de désespérassions. C'est pourquoi, dans le doute, tu retiens ta respiration jusqu'aux larmes et soupire, au comble de l'exaspération.

**\- 'ai fait un rêve, John. Et tu y étais.** – raconte-t-il lentement.

Il avait des difficultés à te regarder en face. Bien plus que toutes les fois où toi tu as eu du mal à lui faire face, encore maintenant.

**\- Et j'étais fait… de chatons.** – suggères-tu, commençant à t'inquiéter pour sa santé mental.

Lui annonce : - **De chatons, oui. Beaucoup de chatons**. –

**Et pour quelle raison… enfin, qu'est-ce que ça à avoir…** -

Jésus, comment c'était possible de ne même pas arriver à le dire ?

**\- Avec la demande d'être mordu par toi ?** – suggère Sherlock.

**\- Précisément.** –

Lui détourne le regard. Seulement un instant, car il a besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il doit dire exactement. C'est une chose que tu l'as vu faire tant de fois, que désormais tu l'as en mémoire. Tu l'as cataloguée et mise dans un coin spécial, avec toutes ces autres expressions. Celles qui le rendent un peu moins extraterrestre, plus humain, plus proche de toi. Presque saisissable.

Seulement maintenant il pense trop et ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Mieux vaut le mettre sous pression. Seulement un tout petit peu, hein.

**\- Sherlock, pourquoi veux-tu que je te morde ?** –

Il lève un regard vaguement épouvanté vers toi. Il ouvre la bouche, indécis sur la façon dont il doit te répondre.

**\- Si… si hypothétiquement je te disais…** \- tu ne l'interromps pas dans son balbutiement tellement inhabituel pour lui, parce que tu devines où il veut en venir, mais tu n'as pas le courage d'y penser – **que dans le rêve tu étais… hum… nu.** -

Tes sourcils s'étirent vers le haut. Ta bouche se sèche d'un coup. Ton sang se précipite vers le bas.

**\- Continue.** – te débats-tu avec le peu d'air qu'il te reste.

**\- Et… toujours hypothétiquement…** -

**\- Bien sûr, bien sûr**. –

**\- Si je te dis que tu étais… allongé…** -

**\- Allongé ?** – déglutis-tu – **Allongé sur quoi ? **–

Sherlock hausse un sourcil pour cacher son embarras. C'est rare qu'il le fasse, mais quand ça arrive une petite tornade de jubilation se déchaîne en toi.

**\- Sur qui, plutôt.** – souffle-t-il.

**\- Oh.** -

Oui, c'est complètement ridicule de répondre à une telle révélation avec un pathétique " Oh ". Mais c'est justifié par la mauvaise pulvérisation du sang dans ton cerveau et par ta langue qui refuse de se décoller de ton palet.

Mais maintenant concentre toi, tu peux y arriver. Tu as un microscopique avantage et lui, pour une fois, ne s'en est même pas rendu compte, agité comme il est. Sonder, oui, tu dois le sonder. Battre le fer pendant qu'il est chaud. Franchir les obstacles de son brillant esprit et l'atteindre : tu sais que tu peux réussir.

**\- Et comment ça ce fait que j'étais… ?** –

**\- Allongé nu sur moi ?** – dit-il rapidement, se tournoyant sur lui-même et enfin décidant que s'asseoir sur le lit et bouger nerveusement une jambe était une très bonne solution.

**\- Toujours en parlant hypothétiquement, bien sûr.** – ajoutes-tu en t'asseyant à côté de lui, un peu plus loin.

**\- Naturellement. Ben, les chatons**. – dit-il comme une évidence.

**\- Les chatons ?** –

**\- Ceux avec lesquels tu étais fait, John. Ils étaient tous sur moi et ils ont eu l'idée de se recomposer… de redevenir toi, je veux dire… exactement à ce moment-là. Évidement tout tes habits étaient dispersés quand tu…** -

**\- Sherlock,** \- l'interromps-tu, sans réussir à retenir un sourire – **c'était une blague**.

**\- Oh.** –

Bien, au moins tu n'es pas le seul à avoir le cerveau tellement déphasé qu'il n'arrive à répondre que par des voyelles exclamatives.

**\- Tu ne peux pas déduire un rêve.** – tu lui fais remarquer.

Ses sourcils se contractent à peine et il te regarde confus.

**\- Je ne peux pas ?** –

Il y a une chaleur croissante à la hauteur de ton estomac, une chaleur qui s'étend en un fourmillement familier. Tu commences à comprendre comment finira cette histoire. Tu l'as toujours su, en fait, mais maintenant tu en prends conscience. Et l'idée d'être le seul des deux à y être arrivé, te donne un arrière-gout aigre-doux. Tu te sens, pour une fois, comme le guide. Ça te fait un peu peur, c'est vrai, mais d'un autre côté comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Fait un effort : des deux, lui est de loin le plus effrayé.

**\- Non.** – tu secoues la tête de manière compréhensive – **Non pas avec cette méthode.** –

**\- Ah. Bien, c'est embêtant.** – considère-t-il avec désillusion.

C'est bizarre. Pour lui tout est en train de se finir ici, pour toi tout commence à ce moment exact. Les avantages à agir sous l'impulsion du cœur, contrairement à passer par la science de la déduction.

Tu croises tes mains sur tes genoux : - **Donc… dans le rêve, je t'ai mordu ? **–

**\- Tu m'as mordu.** – confirme-t-il en hochant la tête.

Tu inclines à peine la tête, tu cherches ses yeux.

**\- Et ça t'as plu ?** –

Il bat des paupières, et te regarde mi confus et mi embarrassé. Ciel, que c'est adorable.

**\- J'imagine que oui**. –

Il imagine, hein ? Lui _imagine_. Tsss…

**\- Et c'est pour ça que tu veux répéter l'expérience dans la réalité ?** – suggères-tu prudemment – **Pour vérifier si réveillé aussi ça pouvait être… plaisant ?** –

Il plisse les yeux : - **Tu es en forme.** –

**\- Merci**. –

Tu lui souris. Et pas comme tu le fais d'habitude, tu lui souris comme tu le fais avec les femmes. L'effet est immédiat et s'irradie sur ses joues pâles. Pourquoi diable ne l'as-tu jamais fais avant ?

**\- Ne change pas d'avis.** – le réprimandes-tu, cachant avec difficulté l'immonde plaisir que cela te provoque.

Et Sherlock part. Ça lui fait toujours cet effet quand c'est toi qui prends la situation en main. Il peut rester sans parler et disparaitre avec un air consterné, ou alors réagir comme ça, avec un fleuve de considérations logiques, qui – maintenant tu le sais – servent seulement à lui faire oublier le malaise désagréable qu'il ressent lorsqu'il t'est soumis, à chercher en vitesse une manière de retrouver vos rôles habituels qui le font se sentir en sécurité.

**\- Oui, John. Si **_**hypothétiquement**_** dans le rêve était survenu une chose de ce genre et que tu l'avais appréciée…** -

Bla bla bla. Et en pendant ce temps tu te lèves, le regardes, et lui te regarde sans comprendre, sans même imaginer.

\- … **cela me pousserait à reconstituer la scène exacte dans la réalité, de manière à …** -

Tu retires ton t-shirt. Et lui fronce les sourcils. Les mots commencent à se défiler sur ses lèvres.

\- … **vérifier si…** -

Tu retires ton pantalon. Il s'arrête pour te regarder. Difficile de décrire la satisfaction que tu éprouves d'avoir fait perdre à Sherlock Holmes sa capacité à finir une phrase.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** –

**\- La scène exacte, Sherlock ?** – il recule maladroitement quand tu poses un genou sur le lit et avance au-dessus de lui – **Est-ce que je faisais ça à peu près ?** –

**\- John… **-

Il est en train de trembler ou c'est une impression ? Pour sûr ce regard qui te passe dessus et qui oscille entre la peur et l'attente, n'est pas une impression. C'est un fait.

**\- Je ne sais pas si…** -

Si, si, si. Trop de " si ". Trop de " hypothétiquement ". Rêve, réalité, fantaisie. Tu es un médecin et un soldat. Assez parlé. Ton expression doit résumer dignement ces trois réflexions, parce que Sherlock devient muet.

**\- Tu voulais faire une expérience.** – murmures-tu en inspirant lentement – **La voici.** -

Il retient son souffle pendant que tu lui glisses dessus sans peser sur lui. La hauteur dans cette position – dans cette _situation_ – ne compte absolument pas. Tu lui es supérieur et c'est tout. Et ce fait, en plus de donner un coup de fouet à ton autosatisfaction et de gonfler ton égaux de manière démesurée, touche à l'intérieur quelque chose d'innommable. C'est sa façon de se soumettre à toi, sans savoir s'il doit s'abandonner ou non. S'il a peur ou confiance. Ça déclenche en toi une tendresse qui flirt avec un violent désir de le posséder.

**\- Je suis en train de rêver ?** –

Tu ne sais pas si c'est bien ou mal, mais la façon dont il te l'a dit et ce voile qu'il a dans les yeux, te causent une envie croissante et sans appel de le plaquer sur ce lit jusqu'à le faire hurler ton nom.

**\- John… -**

Tu grognes un semblant d'avertissement. Et tu as bien fait, il n'y a pas de doute. Tu le comprends à la façon dont s'écarquillent ses yeux, au rythme irrégulier que tu sens battre dans sa poitrine. De la façon quasi conciliante avec laquelle, encore une fois – la troisième fois d'affilé, diable, un record historique ! – tu réussis à le faire taire.

À moins que ça ne commence à lui plaire? Pour sûr à toi ça te plait. Et tellement. Oh, oui. Tu n'aurais jamais imaginé à _quel_ point.

C'est pourquoi tu décides de le faire exactement maintenant. Parce que c'est la touche finale, la cerise sur le gâteau, la signature de l'artiste.

Tu le mords. Là, sur le menton.

Tu le mords comme tu mordrais dans un gâteau que tu as vu longtemps dans la vitrine de la pâtisserie mais que tu ne pouvais pas te permettre d'essayer. Comme si tu mordais une pomme sauvage, à peine mûre, cueillie directement sur l'arbre. Comme si tu le mordais – comme tu l'avais toujours voulu- _lui_.

C'est une morsure délicate et possessive, un prélude au baiser que tu vas maintenant lui donner. Et ça aussi c'était la bonne chose à faire, car tu viens juste de lui arracher un soupir, un seul soupir, dans lequel tu as clairement distingué un tremblant "dieu, merci ".

_(1) Équivalent en italien du proverbe français « Il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué ». Ce qui signifie qu'il ne faut pas prétendre avoir une chose avant de réellement la posséder._

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : **

_Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plus. Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser un message pour l'auteure, je le lui traduirais et lui transmettais. À la prochaine avec très certainement un autre OS JohnLock de Doralice. Mais je ne sais pas exactement quand, je manque cruellement de temps en ce moment pour écrire. _

_À bientôt._


End file.
